digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackWarGreymon's Destiny/Transcript
In the Digital World, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon and Tentomon all are working on something despite a terrible blizzard is enveloping the area. Gabumon: The gate at Highton View Terrace is secure for now, but we won't be able to sit here forever. Palmon: I'm getting frostbite.. Biyomon: Do you think they make mittens for wings? Gabumon: We need a more permanent solution. Otherwise, Digimon like Daemon will keeping breaking through to the Real World. Back at the Real World, the DigiDestined and the rest of the Digimon partner are keeping tab on the Dark Spore Children. News Reporter: Despite reports that monsters have been appearing worldwide, Government Agencies have been hesitated to respond. They've dismissed these sighting as works of practical jokers and goofballs. However, recent incident has prompted the officials to take the issue seriously. In the press conference today, it was revealed that these so call monsters would be considered unidentified life forms. The Home Defense Force is expected to head up the investigation. In the meantime, the public have been strongly cautioned not to panic and to stay calm. So don't monster-proof your homes yet folks. They say that it's probably nothing but a silly hoax. Davis, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and Joe are spying on an apartment. Elsewhere, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Agumon are also spying on another apartment. At the T.V. Station, Hiroaki is working on the case while listening to the news report. Elsewhere, T.K., Ken, Patamon, Wormmon, and Matt are spying on another apartment. Elsewhere, on the street, Yolei and Hawkmon are spying nearby surrounding area. A bit farther away, Arukenimon is spying on Yolei and Hawkmon. Arukenimon: Ahuhu.. Arukenimon walks away, unnoticed by the two. At Cody's home, Cody and his grandfather are sitting on the floor in the living room, while Armadillomon is hiding under the table. Chikara: Cody, did you hear a noise? Cody: I-It's just my stomach growling! Chikara: I think I heard it coming from somewhere down there. Chikara extends his hand with a prune juice under the table, causing Armadillomon to snack on it. Armadillomon: Yaa! Ummp! Chikara: Hey! It took my prune juice! Armadillomon: Uh oh! I'm in a Boo-Boo! Somewhere else at an abandoned building, Mummymon is sitting in the front, guarding it, while Arukenimon converses with Oikawa. Arukenimon: Those despicable DigiDestined have been snooping around, keeping tabs on all the little urgent. Fortunately for us, the Dark Spores have begun to take roots inside their teensy little brains, but there is a slight complication. Oikawa: What now? Arukenimon: There is one brat whose spore is able to sprout early. That could be trouble. What should we do? Oikawa: Hmm.. Oikawa gazes outside as a flock of crows fly off. Sometimes later at night at a playground. Arukenimon is sitting on the swing while Mummymon walks around back and forth. Mummymon: It's mind boggling! We had the perfect opportunity to nip those kids in the bud and he stopped us! What was he thinking?! Arukenimon: He is two tacos short of a combo platter! Mummymon: I can't help but remember that conversation with BlackWarGreymon. He is a Digimon and Oikawa is a human so what're we supposed to be? Chopped Liver? Virtual Viruses? Horror film Wannabes? I'm telling you my dear this is giving me a vast feeling of inferiority.. Arukenimon: Did I mention you're thoroughly pathetic when you whine? We'll get to the bottom of it. In the meantime quit your harping. You're exasperating me.. The two silently look upward into the sky, as if they may never find the answer they seek.. The next day, at Cody's home. Cody: I'll see you later! Noriko: Oh no! My head! What is happening?! Veemon: Looks like she is glowing! Can you see anything?! Davis: She's gotten a funky hairstyle! Wormmon: The spore is sprouting! Ken: This can't be good! See if she needs our help, guys! Veemon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon rush toward Noriko. Everyone: Right! Davis: Wow! Weird head ornament! Veemon: The flower is blooming! Davis: Huh!? Oikawa: Hahahahaha!! Cody: Oikawa! Oikawa walks behind Noriko. Davis: And his fanclub! Arukenimon and Mummymon dash in front of the two. Wormmon: You get three guesses and it's all her. Ken: No way! Davis: Right! Wormmon: Wormmon Digivolve to.. Stingmon: Stingmon! Veemon: Veemon Digivolve to.. Exveemon: Exveemon! Exveemon: Exveemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! Both: DNA Digivolve to.. Paildramon! Arukenimon and Mummymon: Hrraah!! Paildramon attacks Arukenimon and Mummymon, but the two narrowly dodge the attack. Arukenimon lunges at Paildramon. Paildramon: Catch em! *Throw Arukenimon behind* Mummymon fires his laser gun at Paildramon, but the latter easily blocks the attack. Paildramon: Desparado Blaster! Mummymon: Argh! The attack connects and damages Mummymon. Arukenimon takes the chance and counterattacks by stomping Paildramon down on the ground. Arukenimon: Hey Paildramon! I wanna see you get bugged! Oikawa, helding Noriko in his arm, is making a run. Cody: Forget about those two! We gotta get the girl back! Armardillomon: Armardillomon Armor Digivolve too.. Digmon: Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge! Before Digmon can do anything, Mummymon proceeds to wrap him with his bandage. Mummymon: I'm afraid ol' Digmon straight to be tied! Arukenimon: This oughta cool you off! Arukenimon fires Acid Mist at Digmon, De-Digivolving him back to Armadillomon. Paildramon: How would you creeps like a dance?! Davis: Chill off, Paildramon! Save your dance lesson for later! You might hurt the girl! Paildramon attacks, but narrowly misses Oikawa's group. Ken: Noriko! Get away from him! Noriko: What makes you think I wanna get away? I'm fine! Ken: It's no use! She is still under his control! Arukenimon: Go back to your playpen like good little brats! Noriko: I'm ready. Noriko turn her head toward Oikawa who extends his hand toward the flower. Oikawa: Huhuhu.. Oikawa: That's your opinion. She is doing this out of her own free will. Back at the temple, BlackWarGreymon hovers in the air above the DigiDestined and Oikawa Group. BlackWarGreymon: Oikawa! You must be stopped! Terra Destroyer! The attack hits Arukenimon and Mummymon, knocking them off the ground to the sides.